Darkness
by thothlover
Summary: Yaoi! Cursing. Don't like don't read! VexenxSaix and a little surprise in chapter 4. Chap 4 is probably the shortest sorry : Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Johanna Bella

Title: Darkness

Pairing: Vexen/Saix (Seme goes first 3)

Rating: M/NC-17

Summary: Yaoi! Cursing. Don't like don't read! (There's a little surprise in chapter 4 ; ) Saix has been ordered to help Vexen out in his lab. But little does the Luna Diviner know that he will soon fall (literally) for the Chilly Academic.

**Darkness.**

_Chapter 1._

"Yes, superior I understand." Saix finished and bowed to Xemnas and left. _"Fuck! I have to be with ice cube!"_ He cursed and headed for the lab number IV hid in. Or stayed in for a very long time and hardly ever got out. Same thing. When he arrived at the doors that led into the lab, he stopped and took a deep breath and waited five minutes before knocking on the doors and waiting for an answer. A muffled voice told him to enter and he did, only to be met by darkness. "Number IV?" Saix said as he looked around letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Then the light came on suddenly, it made Saix lift a hand up to his eyes to cover them, the sudden light hurting them. "Sorry number VII, I was looking for the switch, a light bulb burnt out and popped taking the whole room with it." Vexen spoke truthfully and walked over to the Luna Diviner. "What is it you need?" The Chilly Academic asked raising an eyebrow; he did not like to be disturbed. Saix blinked and remembered his order, "I was ordered by Xemnas to help you out here in the lab. He thought you might like an assistant." The Diviner was very careful not to hiss out 'assistant' and to his success he made it. Vexen looked long and hard at the Diviner, "Very well, but I really don't need an assistant, I can do this by myself so just," He paused "What?" Saix was staring at him, he had seen the condition the lab was in and Vexen _did_ need an assistant, "Have you looked at your lab? It's messy it's a dump. It's beginning to look like a pigsty! Whether you like it or not **you** _need_ an assistant and _I_ am going to do as I was told." Saix said never once faltering his words. Vexen was shocked and well, proud! Why? Because no one really did stand up him, well, almost no one. Excluding Axel and Marluxia and Larxene and Xemnas, then no one did go against him. And to see and hear number VII do it, it just, honestly, it turned him on! Why, he had no idea! "Alright then. Go clean, it's an order." Vexen said keeping the lust out of his voice. With a nod, Saix did as he was told and started to re-rearange the books alphabetically, that took about half an hour. The next task was to empty the four big garbage cans, that took forty-five minutes. The third task was to clean the equipment, which took an hour. The fourth task was to clean the tables and the floor, which took an hour and twenty minutes. The fifth task was to scrub the incredibly hard stains on the walls and floor.

Vexen turned his head from his work and saw that the lab was looking much better! He'd have to thank Saix a lot for this. His green eyes traveled down the Luna Diviner's body and came to rest on his round firm ass! The Chilly Academic gulped as quietly as he could and bit the inside of his cheek to hold in the groan, his pants began to feel tight. He licked his lips to moisten them and to his delight and private amusement, Saix got on all fours and bent over to scrub a rather tough stain on the floor. The scientist groaned quietly to himself and thank god Saix didn't hear him! He'd be a dead man if he did! "I'd hit that too." A sudden whisper jerked Vexen out of his daydream and turned his head to his left to see Xigbar standing next to him and looked at Saix too. "How long have you been there?" "Since he bent over. Dude, that's hot." Xigbar said and nudged Vexen in the shoulder, Vexen turned around and his jaw almost drooped. The two held their noses to stop the massive bleeding that had suddenly started, the leather pants Saix was wearing were sticking to him greatly, revealing more of his rear for the other two to enjoy. Apparently house cleaning was the only thing Saix would sweat over, because in the gym he would **not** break a sweat or in battle! Marluxia was whistling and entered and saw the looks on Vexen's and Xigbar's face then walked closer to them and looked where they were looking, his nose started to bleed immediately and he pointed at Saix and yelled, "FULL MOON!" Saix was a little startled by this and shot up only to hit his head under the table. Xigbar and Vexen's eyes grew wide and they turned around just in time as Saix turned around as well, "Saix! I'll pay you 2000 munny if you have sex with me right now!" Marluxia pounced Saix and tried to kiss him, "No fucking way! Get off of me you perverted freak!" Saix shouted and struggled underneath the other. Vexen and Xigbar didn't dare turn around, but they did when a loud "Get your hand off my butt!" Saix punched Marluxia right in the face on his nose, breaking it and sending the Graceful Assassin flying back, sliding on the floor. "Take five Saix." Vexen said and without hesitation Saix teleported from the room. Marluxia was smiling widely, "You truly _are_ a pervert, Marly." Xigbar said but smirked and Vexen grinned, "How was it?" Vexen asked as he and Xigbar helped the pink haired man up. "Soft, round and firm." Were the only three words that the Graceful Assassin was going to say, Vexen patched up Marly's nose and sent him off, "Well, I'll see you later lucky bastard." Xigbar finished just in time before Saix arrived soon after. "Please finish Saix." Vexen said but got no reply from the Luna Diviner but short after he heard scrubbing, when he turned around he saw Saix sitting in an Indian position under the table, _"So, you never make the same mistake twice?"_ Vexen thought and went back to his work.

"I'm done, number IV." Saix said and got to the side of Vexen to watch what he was doing. Vexen noted from the corner of his eye that Saix wasn't wearing his coat anymore, but was wearing a black cotton t-shirt. "Very good, number VII. Now, if you want, you may leave." Saix nodded and walked back over to his coat and walked out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2._

"... And his ass was _so_ soft, round and firm! God! I can still **feel** it in the palm of my hand!" Marluxia bragged and was half drooling. Xigbar and Luxord hadn't noticed their noses were bleeding but when they did they cleared their throats and wiped away some of the blood with their t-shirts. Xigbar, who had been on the ceiling the entire time was chuckling at the memory, "Everything would have been just fine and we might have got to see more if you hadn't yelled 'Full moon'." A snort came from the door, it was Axel "Why did you yell 'full moon'?" The Flurry of Flames asked and walked into the room, "None of your business." Marluxia, Xaldin, Luxord and Xigbar said in union, "Whoa." Axel said and put his hands up in defense, "Okay, no need to get like that." He said and smirked, turned around and left. "Sometimes I wonder if he knows where the hell he's going." Xaldin said and Luxord snorted, "Yeah. He comes into a room and then turns around and leaves." The four chuckled but stopped as Axel entered again this time with a knuckle mark on his cheek and he was wobbly when he walked, "What the fuck happened to you dude?" "Saix punched me in the face when I asked him why Marluxia yelled out 'Full moon'." With that said the red head fainted and fell face down on the floor. "Glad he didn't tell him." "You're next!" Came a hiss from the door. Xaldin and Luxord jumped and hid behind the couch, Xigbar stayed where he was and Marluxia went pale and gulped as he saw a half berserk Saix at the door, "H-hey buddy! What's up?" "DON'T TRY AND TALK YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS MARLY! YOU'RE DEAD!" Saix roared and ran toward the Graceful Assassin, right before Saix was about to tackle him, Luxord stopped time making Saix stop in his tracks. "... Whoa... scary face." Marluxia said and poked Saix in the nose, "'E's gonna kill me for dis." Luxord said and Marly blew him a kiss and ran out just in time before Saix tackled the couch. "_Number X!_ Why the **fuck** did _you_ do that?" The Luna Diviner snarled and looked up, slowly at the Brit. "'Cause, it's not the time to be killing 'im yet." Luxord answered and Saix growled and Luxord cowered. **((A/N: Lol, I made a rhyme!))** The blow never came that Luxord had been expecting so he looked up to see Saix was gone, "Where'd 'e go?" Xaldin and Xigbar shrugged, "Dunno, maybe he went looking for him?" They questioned and looked at the door as they heard mumbling echo from the hallway.

Xemnas opened his doors and was met by a mumbling and grumbling Saix, "Stop that noise, you're distracting me." Xemnas ordered and Saix went quiet and gave his Superior a blank stare that crept the hell out of Xemnas. "I-is something the matter?" The Enigmatic Man asked knowing full well that there was since Saix had been mumbling and grumbling throughout the hallways. "Yes, there is! Marluxia is a pervert!" The Luna Diviner hissed, "I know he is, is that the only problem?" "NO! He _fucking_ molested me in Vexen's lab! He tried to have sex with me right there in front of Vexen and Xigbar!" Xemnas blushed but was thankful that it couldn't be seen. "I'll have a talk with him number VII. In the meantime, go to Halloween Town and have a ball killing heartless. Oh, and get me Dr. Finkelstein's book. The really big one he has in his lab and hand it to Vexen. And that's an order." Xemnas finished and Saix left immediately. The Superior walked over to his desk and turned on a mic "Marluxia, come to my office. NOW!" The voice of the Superior was heard all over the castle that never was. A short while later Marluxia was in the Superior's office, "Yes, sir?" "What's this about you molesting Saix?" Xemnas said sounding interested and raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Saix came back carrying a rather large book and he was heading towards Vexen's lab. He knocked on the door and entered when told; he managed to get the book inside and placed it on a lab table. "Here's your book." "Thank you Saix." Vexen said not once looking up from the microscope he was looking through, "See anything interesting?" The Luna Diviner asked and leaned on the table next to the other. He was tired from holding the damn book. "Hmm?" Vexen throated and then looked at the blue haired man who was suddenly fast asleep. A smirk crossed the Chilly Academic's face and he ran his hand through Saix's hair, _"It's soft like silk."_ He thought and picked the Diviner up in a bridal position and walked him to his room and lay him down on his bed. Not once did Saix stir, Vexen was grateful for that and for a moment he sat on the edge of the Luna Diviner's bed and watched him sleep. Then he got up and went back to his lab to continue his work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3._

Saix woke up in his room still in his clothes. What happened? Last thing he remembered was that he was in Vexen's lab. Oh well; he decided not to dwell on it and got up and headed for his private bathroom, started the shower and began to undress. As he was about to take his pants off there was a knock on his door, his bathroom door! Saix growled and walked over to the door to see Xigbar, "Mornin' pup!" "Don't call me pup!" Saix hissed, "Aw, common don't be like that! I just wanted to tell you, well, I was ordered to tell you that you're supposed to help Vexen and **not** kill Marly. Oh and the lunch meeting has been canceled." Xigbar finished and teleported out. The Diviner ran a hand through his hair and sighed closing the door. No killing Marly that sucked. More aid to Vexen that was ok. He shook his head and undid the button on his pants and zipped them down, his body stiffened and he shut his eyes, spun his head around and eyed Xigbar in the corner of the ceiling, "GET OUT!" "As if! Make me!" Saix growled and got his back brush and threw it at Xigbar who just caught it. The Luna Diviner had forgotten about his pants, which slid down as soon as Xigbar caught the brush, "I see London, I see France, I see Saix's underpants!" Xigbar sang and Saix blushed and looked down. An idea popped into his head and he smirked, "If you wanna see more you're going to have to come down." The Diviner purred and Xigbar dropped the brush and immediately was in front of the Diviner who grabbed his throat. "... No fair..." Xigbar chocked out, "Yes, it is. Now, if you don't want to loose your good eye," He paused and let his thumb, index and middle finger float over Xigbar's good eye "I suggest you leave or you might loose more then that." Saix let his knee rub against the Freeshooter's arousal. Xigbar gulped down hard "I-I'll l-l-leave." He stuttered and Saix let go watching the Freeshooter run out of his bathroom and bedroom. Saix sighed and closed and locked both doors and portal-proofed them so no one could portal in on him unexpectantly.

After his shower, Saix headed for Vexen's lab only to see the dirty blond haired man deep in the book. He rolled his eyes and walked to him, all the while looking at him and not seeing the 'ice puddle' in front of him right where Vexen was. As he opened his mouth to speak he let out a yelp as he was falling backwards to the floor, he shut his eyes and waited but he never hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see that Vexen had caught him, "Sorry, that ice puddle was for Marly. He's been coming here nonstop." Vexen apologized and cleaned up the ice with the flick of his hand. Saix blinked and stared at Vexen, even when he was upright again, a small blush crept over his face and Vexen smiled, "Why Saix, have you fallen for me?" The Chilly Academic smirked wickedly and Saix's blush grew darker and more noticeable. "You have." "I-I-I-I," The Luna Diviner stuttered and was soon silenced by a pair of soft warm lips on his. The blue haired man's golden eyes went to the back of his head as he moaned and melted into the kiss. Relaxing fully in Vexen's embrace. Vexen licked Saix's lips asking for entrance and was granted by Saix parting his lips. The Chilly Academic licked every corner he could get in the other's hot cavern, tasting him and wanting him. The Luna Diviner did the same after a moment, he moaned into the kiss with a small purr, sending shivers down both their throats. Vexen's right hand slid down Saix's back and came to rest on that soft, round firm ass and squeezed it, earning a groan from the other. Saix rested his hands on both of Vexen's shoulders and squeezed them; Vexen gave a few short pelvic thrusts to Saix causing the other to moan. "My room, or your room?" Vexen said as he broke the kiss. "Yours." Saix purred and eyed the Chilly Academic lustfully.

When they arrived in Vexen's room, it was dark. Their lips smacked and suckling sounds could be heard and the rustling of clothes and the sound of them flying through the air and landing somewhere in the room. Saix groaned, "Vexen." He panted and let out a small yelp as the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards onto it and Vexen on top of him. Vexen ground his hips against the man's beneath him earning more groans and moans and the whispers of his name. "Vexen... I... can't take... it anymore... fuck me... please..." Saix begged panting and looked up pleadingly at the other. Vexen nodded and removed his boxers and the others. A gasp emitted from the Chilly Academic as he was rolled over onto his back, the Luna Diviner trailed soft kisses down the other's stomach and to his cock. He kissed the tip of his cock and licked it, sliding his tongue into the slit and wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking hard. A moan escaped Vexen's throat and he bucked his hips up to the motion being done to him, Saix relaxed his throat muscles and deep throated the other suddenly and began bobbing his head up and down. Vexen rest his hands on top of Saix's head and gripped his hair, each time Saix went down, Vexen bucked his hips up. The scientist could feel his orgasm coming and before he could cum Saix removed himself from his pulsating cock and lay down on his back with his legs spread. Vexen enjoyed the view before him for a while before crawling between the other's legs and pressing himself at his entrance. Neither of them spoke, Saix nodded and in one thrust in Vexen was fully buried to the hilt inside of the other. Saix yelled in pain and pleasure.

"Move." Saix hissed and nipped on Vexen' shoulder, Vexen obliged and moved back, almost all the way out until only the head of his cock was in and then thrust back in. "Harder, faster." Saix panted and Vexen did as he was told with a dark chuckle and a wicked smile on his lips. Suddenly Saix's eyes shot open and he yelled out in pleasure. _"Found it!"_ Vexen thought and aimed for that special spot again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._

Saix groaned and gripped the sheets almost ripping them to shreds with his claws! He was panting and his chest was heaving, "More... more..." He moaned, "Harder... harder!" A grunt came from Vexen who thrust in harder and gave Saix more! "Baby... you're... tight!" Vexen moaned and Saix screamed as he released his seed all over their stomachs and tightened even more around Vexen who soon followed and collapsed on top of him. Both lay panting for a while and kissed, Vexen rolled over and Saix snuggled closer and trailed his claws lightly over the other's chest. Vexen chuckled, "Stop, that tickles." "Oh?" The Luna Diviner purred raising an eyebrow. "Dude! That was hot!" Their eyes widened and looked up to the right end corner of the room to see Xigbar grinning evilly, "Who invited you?" Vexen asked and Saix rolled his eyes. "I did." He said and teleported onto the bed on top of Saix. "Urgh, get off!" Saix growled and tried to slap the other but failed. Vexen wrapped an arm around Saix "Wanna play pirates and let me steal your booty?" Xigbar asked eyeing Saix lustfully. The Diviner raised an eyebrow but before he could speak Vexen whispered in his ear, "Go on. Give me a show." Saix's eyes almost went to the back of his head by the whisper and groaned. Vexen moved a little away and Xigbar took his clothes off.

"Ah! Ngh. Harder!"

"Heh, you _do_ like it **rough**!"

"... Shut up."

"Heh."

Vexen was jacking off in a chair that was across from the bed as Xigbar fucked his lover, almost burring him into the mattress. Saix let out a loud yell of pleasure as he came soon followed by Xigbar soon followed by Vexen. An evil smirk was on Xigbar's face, "We could make a great porno." "In your dreams!" Saix grunted and rolled Xigbar off of him only to have Vexen replace him, "But love, you come out so great." Saix narrowed his eyes, "I'll think about it." He said and the two kissed. Vexen then lay down beside his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist, Xigbar did the same and the three soon fell asleep.

Xigbar dreamt of being a director of a porno film, with Saix and Vexen as the actors. After hours the three of them would have hot sex in the bed in the studio.

Vexen had the same dream but _he_ was the director. The set looked much like his lab and Saix was the sexy lab assistant while Xigbar was the scientist.

Saix, on the other hand, was dreaming about being a prince who had been kidnapped by two pirates. Xigbar and Vexen. Vexen was the captain and Xigbar was the first mate.

Did you like? If you did _please_ review! Feel free to steal their dreams and make them into a fanfic of your own. But if you want me to do it, review. And also tell me in a review if you want to steal those ideas 3

Saix: Why am I always the uke?

Vexen and Xigbar: 'Cause you're a bitch! Run to Saix

Saix: Just because I act like a dog some-Eep! Tries to run away but is caught

Me: Drool. Takes camera and takes pictures Too bad I can't draw; otherwise I'd draw this! Guess I'm just going to have to picture this in my head like I do with everything else. Is sad


End file.
